Thunder from the Storm
by HazelEyedCat
Summary: Random genfic/drabbles about Jun Manjoume/Chazz Princeton. If there are any pairings it'll be mentioned on that chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Topic: Fire, element  
Focus: Chazz/Jun  
Words: 494  
Notes: This was an old drabble as I try to get back into writing again. Note, I haven't watched all the episodes yet so I don't know if it's terribly OOC or something.

* * *

Once upon a time, he could remember one night his brothers and father were out on some business trip. He wasn't sure what happened, as he was too old to remember the facts, but it was a cold night. It was the first time he sat in front of the main fireplace. The flames licking at the wood and slowly burning it fascinated the young boy. He sat there for hours, staring into it. He could hear the occasional maid comment about him in a trance- but he wasn't sure if he actually noticed it in the time.

The flames were strong, warm, and people feared it. The little boy wrapped up in several blankets and a jacket seemed rather entranced by the fire that danced in front of his eyes. It would persist into his adult years. The boy would sit down and just watch the fire in front of him. Fire was strong, no one tried to control it with their hands. Screaming at it would never effect its destructive capabilities. He admired it. It was one thing that was the same to everyone. Fire hurt, fire burned, fire didn't care who stood in its way.

Fire was something he grew to love as he grew up. Dragons were always his favorite- but any fire breathing or controlling myth was quickly swept into his hands and he held onto it. He kept his love of the element away from his brothers and father- though he was sure his mother was the same way. One of the maids told him that his mother would sit in front of the fire and stare at it for hours on end. Jun didn't think it was genetic, it was something he supposed it was just quite common. As he grew to be a duelist and he had a particularly stressful day, he would flip open his lighter.

The fire danced for his- on and off, on and off. He of course made sure that it was outside. The Obelisk dorms had really good fire alarms and he liked to burn things he wrote. However in the Slifer dorms, he was content to flick that lighter on and off, on and off.

As…he continued to grow, and people grew on his like fungus, he was fascinated when he saw fire in other people. Such a destructive force locked inside someone. He hoped they saw the same hellfire when he came after them. When Jun watched Judai battle, he saw that fire and was immediately attracted to it. It was something he hated the stupid little twit for. Why did he have his fire? It's not like he deserved it. Heck, he would rather it burned his than his royal highness of the slackers. He reached out touch it many times only to be warmed by the fire. Jun wanted it back, he wanted it in him, and he wanted people to fear the fire inside him again!


	2. Chapter 2

Topic: Near Death and Saving the World  
Focus: Chazz/Jun  
Words: 624  
Notes : Thanks for the reviews on the last one. If you guys would like to see longer chapters, I'll try to do some of those in the future. Right now these are drabbles, not oneshots though. I'll try to get some longer stories on the list though.

* * *

Jun never spoke about the mental effects that pervaded him months after it happened. When Daitokuji trapped him- he was the only one awake. He saw what was going on- felt it- even if Asuka and Fubuki were asleep. The choking suffocation and the feeling of being ripped away from your body and shoved inside something was not pleasant. Dealing with all the other feelings with the Shadow Duels never actually happened either. It was a wonder he didn't go crazy. Judai and the others mostly seemed unaffected in their own rights- but it was flashback after flashback to childhood terrors and blood he didn't want to remember.

When Judai grinned and saved the world like always- his grin was always half-assed for a reason. While it was generally pretty hard for him to smile, this was different. His heart was pounding not with happy gleeful emotion- but pure terrified relief. He was suicidal at one point- trying to make his way to home- and ending up at North Academy. No one knew what it was like when he drowned. He never told anyone about it either. He didn't tell anyone about the broken bones he long since suffered- or the mental trauma he carried with him.

All and all, Jun Manjoume seemed just like an arrogant asshole who was impervious to the world around him. Just like the slacker brigade. Just like the idiots who kept running into save the world. No one realized here- high on this stupid card game that they were really in life or death battles because everyone always made it out alive. He could remember their conversations. Jun acted like it didn't matter but it terrified him. He faked his arrogance like he always did- but he could feel his bones grow cold. The more the world put him in danger- he swore in a crazy fit that it was just trying to kill him- but it wanted him to suffer.

His dreams were ridiculous most of the time- but he remembered them. It's why he was sitting up on the top bunk in Judai's and his shared room. It's why his breaths were choked and his eyes felt on fire. It was drowned out completely by his roommate's snoring- but he could hear his heart beating in his ears. Gasping for air did nothing to quench his lungs and tell his brain that he wasn't drowning anymore. It…was painful. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he refused to cry. There was no one there to comfort him when he was scared, crying, or otherwise indisposed.

A dry heave of a laugh left his lips with no sound. He was Manjoume Thunder – here he was sitting and angsting about the world he kept throwing himself into. He knew the dangers- but he let himself get caught up in being a child because he never had the chance to. The reckless moments left him caged, brainwashed, or even worse he assumed later on. Hell, he would probably die. Knowing Judai and his amazing luck for American Disney performances, he would come back to life- but it would suck dying.

Curling up against the wall- his shuddered breaths sounded eerily loud in his own ears. The thick blankets he switched to keep himself warm were bunched up around his stomach. The mostly dark moon shone only a tiny bit into the room. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. All he knew was he was safe…for the time being…and hopefully no death would come to him. A cynical smile drifted over his lips as he rested his head against the wall. Yeah, saving the world. It was his job.

He was really tired of that.


End file.
